Hand-held implements for gardening and ground-working have been known for many years, but a need for improved tools continues to exist, as demonstrated for example by the continual introduction of new implements with different features onto the market. Great numbers of such devices are described in the patent literature. For example, international patent application No. PCT/CA 96/00546, published under WO 97/05761 on Feb. 20, 1997 describes a multiuse lawn and garden tool. An implement having a handle portion onto which can be mounted different types of ground-working devices or tools, that can be selected according to need, is shown.